A Certain Golden Week
by Jarkk
Summary: What if a certain railgun and imangine breaker parents decide to create situation for them to be together, what the result will be, how will they react in these situation.
1. Prologue

**Author note: **Well~ this is grammar and spell fix version i would like to thank **TheBurgerSnatcher** to fix my grammar and spell mistake. i hope you guy like this version.

**Prologue **

At a swimming pool in a member only sports gym, nearly the hottest spot of Kanagawa prefecture, two housewives had just finished their regular routine swim and were chatting.

"Golden week is near, what are you going to do for your university break, Misuzu-san?" one of the housewives asked. She looked like a young lady in her mid-twenties, but she was actually the mother of a high school student.

"Hmm I have not decided yet, my husband will return from his business trip this Golden week," Misuzu replied. Misuzu currently studied in University, and she too, was a mother; her daughter was 14 years old. Misuzu had youthful features which drew eyes, and made it easy for her to blend in at university; however, she had lost confidence in her looks. Her friend, Kamijou Shiina, had perfect curves and beautiful sides, impossible for a mother of a high school student. Misuzu was jealous.

"Araa, my husband, is returning from his business trip too" Shiina said while resting on side of the pool.

"That's nice, how about we go somewhere together? I want to introduce my husband to you anyway, and Touya-san too," Misuzu replied as she sat on a chair next to the pool. They still didn't know that their husbands already knew each other from one of their previous business trips.

"That would be nice. I also thought about calling Touma to have vacation with us on Golden week too, I have not seen him since after Daihaseisai," Shiina said while thinking about her spiky black haired son.

"Yeah, same, I have not seen Mikoto-chan for a long time, and I think my husband wants to see her too," Misuzu replied while the girl with the chestnut hair came to mind, "And how is your son doing anyway?" she asked after she remembered that Touma had saved her from SkillOut before, "He likes to do heroic stuff doesn't he?"

"He's fine, but I heard from his teacher that he keeps getting into trouble, and has been in the hospital quite a bit," Shiina replied with worried face, "I wish he would get a girlfriend so he'd have someone to look after his heroic actions and misfortune."

"Same for me too, I want Mikoto-chan to get boyfriend so that she can learn to act more like a girl, rather than like a tomboy," Misuzu sighed. Then she had an idea, and a gleeful smile appeared on her face, "How about we get them together? I think Mikoto-chan is interested in Touma too."

"What!" exclaimed Shiina in surprise. Then she remembered how their children had acted in Daihaseisai, "Are you sure Mikoto-chan interest in Touma? I saw Mikoto chan always arguing with him." Then Shiina realized something, "Don't tell me she's tsudere?" Misuzu nodded back at her with smirk, "Then, I guess it would be nice for them, but what about your husband, I know my Touya-san will agree, but what about your Araa, will he agree with this?"

"Don't worry, I will make him agree somehow," Misuzu replied with confidence.

"If you said so, but where should we have our vacation? We should go somewhere in Japan, so Academy City will allow them to come with us," Shiina said as she got out of the pool and grabbed her towel.

"Hmm, I guess we can go to Okinawa, my husband has a business relationship with one of the hotels."

"I agree, that is a good idea, but now what should we do?" Shiina asked as she sat down next to Misuzu.

Misuzu thought a little, and then said, "Let's call our husbands and make sure that they are able to come."

"Okay, I guess I will call first then," said Shiina as she walked to her belongings, grabbed her cell phone, and dialed her husband's number.

"Hi honey, you will return for Golden Week right?" she asked as phone connected, "I'm thinking about going to Okinawa with Misaka-san for Golden week. Yes, Misaka-san from Daihasesai. She wants to introduce her husband to us too. So you can come? That's great! Oh, I also want Touma to come too, I have not seen him for a long time, and I miss him. Okay, thank you, honey, I will see you soon." She said goodbye and the phone disconnected. She looked at Misuzuu with a smile and gave her a thumbs up.

Misuzu nodded back, "my turn then", as she began searching for her husband's number on her mobile.

Several seconds later the call connected, "Hi dear, how is your business trip? That's nice. Dear, are you coming back to Japan for Golden week? That's great. I have time off from university too, so I want to have vacation in Okinawa. Yes, I prefer somewhere close so if university contacts me I can return quickly; and I also want Mikoto-chan to come. I know how you miss her, and she would have fun; my friend's family is coming too. Yes dear, the friend that I met when I went to Academy City for the Daihaseisai event, I want to introduce you to them too. Thank you, dear, I will see you soon." As the phone disconnect, Misuzu smirked at Shiina, "He's okay with it."

"Yes, everything is according to plan!" Both wives cheered and gave each other a high five.

"Now it's time to call Mikoto-chan," said Misuzu as she searched for her daughter's number.

**Tokewadai Dorm **

The girl with chestnut hair just returned to her room.

"Geez, that idiot always gets into trouble and never tells me about it," Mikoto said to herself with annoyed tones as her thoughts wandered to certain black spiky haired boy. She threw her school bag on her desk and jumped, lying on her bed face downward with her face in her pillow.

"That idiot even lost his memories and did not tell anyone. Why is he always keeping his pain to himself?" she murmured as tears started to gather in her eyes. She was wiping her eyes on her pillow when her frog phone rang. Getting up, she walked toward her phone while wondering who would be calling her this time of the day.

"Hi, Mikoto-chan," Misuzu said as phone connected.

"OH, hi mums, it's unusual for you to call at this time," Mikoto replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that dad is coming back from his business trip for Golden Week, and that I have a break from university too, so I want us to have vacation together in Okinawa. I bet dad wants to see you too."

"Okay, mum, I want to see dad too. I'll talk to my dorm manager and try to get permission to go. When are we leaving?"

"Don't worry about it dear, I will contact your dorm manager and book a flight for you; we will be waiting for you at Okinawa's airport."

"Okay mum, see you soon."

"See you soon dear, and, also, how is your relationship with that boy doing?"

"MUM! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I AM HANGING UP NOW, BYE!" shouted Mikoto at her phone before it disconnected. Angry, she threw it on her bed, "Geez what the hell is she thinking?"

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl with twin tails entered, "Onee-sama, what are you shouting at?"

"Nothing really," Mikoto replied "Also, Kuroko, I am going outside of Academy City this Golden Week."

"WHAT! ONEE-SAMA! Where are you going? Don't tell me you're going somewhere with that barbarian?" Kuroko cried out loud.

"NO NO Kuroko, I'm going on vacation with my family, and why are you always bringing him up anyways?"

"Because you are always spending the most disproportionate amount of time with him, however, if onee-sama is going vacation with her family, then I approve it," said Kuroko annoyed, her face a bit sad, "I guess all my romantic plans for Golden week with onee-sama have gone to waste then," she murmured while looking at her notebook.

Mikoto sighed, "When have I ever needed your approval to go somewhere, and what do you mean by 'your plans'," she snatched Kuroko's note book from her hand and started reading. Kuroko tried to stop her, but it was too late. Sparks started emitting from Mikoto's body and Kuroko began sweating heavily, "KUROKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU ARE GIVING ME STRESS HERE!" yelled Mikoto with anger.

"I-I can explain, onee-sama," Kuroko stuttered as she tried to change Mikoto mind.

"THIS ALREADY EXPLAINS EVERYTHING, YOU PERVERT!" cried Mikoyo as she released her electricity on Kuroko, turning her to charcoal. Mikoto threw the note book in the trash bin as she left the room. Kuroko fainted.

**At the Black Spiky Haired Boy's Dorm**

As the same time that Misuzu called.

"Index, don't tell me you ate my last pudding?" the black spiky haired boy cried while searching for his pudding in the refrigerator.

"Touma, why did you hide food from me?" Index replied annoyingly.

"Because, you already ate all the pudding I brought, so I have to hide it if I want to have some," Touma scolded Index without realizing that this action was making his life span shorter.

"TOUMAAA!" Index cried as she prepared her teeth and got ready to jump on Touma's head.

Touma saw Index as she readied to jump, "Index, I forgive you about pudding, so please?" he tried to calm her down, but it was too late. CHOP! "ARGHH! FUKOU-DA!" cried Touma in pain. He was trying to remove Index from his head when he heard chuckles from a nearby girl. Itsuwa had been watching them from the start.

After Touma removed Index from his head, his phone rang; he took his phone and went outside of his room.

"Hi Touma."

"Hi mum, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nothing dear, I just called to tell you that we going to have a vacation at Okinawa this Golden Week because we have not had a family vacation in awhile, and because I miss you." Touma was going to ask her if he could bring Index, but then decided not to. His mother said she wanted a family vacation, "Okay mum, but when are we going, and where we will meet, I need to tell Komoe-sensei."

"It's okay Touma, I will tell Komoe-sensei myself, and we will meet at the Okinawa airport; I will send your plane ticket tomorrow."

"Thanks mum, I will see you soon."

"See you soon dear."

Touma walked back to his room as the phone disconnected. He scratched his head as he tried to think of a way to explain this to Index.

"What's wrong Touma?" asked Index when she saw Touma enter the room.

"This Golden Week I will be going to Okinawa with my family," Touma explained to Index and Itsuwa.

"Can I come too? I want to go to the beach!" Index cried with sparking eyes.

"Sorry Index, I don't think you can come this time, my parents said they want a family vacation."

"Why? I want to go too!" Index whined with sad and disappointed expression.

Itsuwa walked toward Index, held both of her hands, and said, trying to comfort Index, "Index-san you should let Kamijou-san have a relaxing vacation with his family this time; but don't worry, I will be staying with you, so you won't be bored."

"I understand, but don't forget to buy souvenirs for us," said Index with a happier tone.

"Thanks Itsuwa, and I will not forget to buy you guys souvenirs," he said while smiling at Itsuwa.

"No problem Kamijou-san," Itsuwa replied, blushing.

As the phones disconnected.

Both of the mothers gave a confirming nod at each other.

"Let's give them the best time of their life, together, at Okinawa," Misuzu said with smile.

"I agree, now let's go back so we can plan for our child's love life," Shiina smiled as she walked with her belongings toward the change room with Misuzu.

**The End of Prologue**


	2. Day 1

****Author note: Here it is an another** grammar and spell fix version, same as last time like to thank **TheBurgerSnatcher** to fix my grammar and spell mistake. i hope you guy like this version.**

**The departure date after school**

At certain high school in Academy City. Touma's classmates were chatting about their plans for Golden week while packing their belongings. Touma, oblivious to the noise, was also hurriedly packing his bag. He had to get to the airport and was in a rush. Komoe-sensei approached him. "Have fun in Okinawa with your family Kamijou-san," she said with her happy voice.

"Thanks Komoe-sensei," he said, "but I better get going now, I don't want to be late for my flight."

Aogami overheard their conversation and gave him a death glare as he ran out the door. "Damn you, Kami-yan, you get to go to Okinawa and see all the women in bikinis," he murmured. Aogami gave Touma one last glare before he returned his attention to the classroom.

Touma was running to his dorm at full speed when he felt a chill run down his spine. "What the hell is this feeling?" he thought, but soon let it go as he didn't want to be late. He was almost at his dorm when he turned a corner and crashed into something. As he stumbled, he caught a glimpse of a Tokewadai uniform. Stopping, he turned back to the girl, "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Touma asked as he helped her get up.

As the girl stood up their eyes met and went wide. For Touma, there was no mistaking those long twin tails; he knew exactly who he had run into. He cursed his luck.

"What are you doing you BARBARIAN?" Kuroko scolded. She had picked up her metal spikes and appeared ready to teleport them inside his body.

"I'm sorry Shirai-san, but I'm kind of hurry right now," Touma quickly responded, hoping to avoid any trouble.

"Don't tell me, you're rushing to see onee-sama? It really doesn't matter though, because she is leaving Academy City on vacation with her family today, so there's no point rushing to see her, you ape man," she said as she mocked Touma.

"Firstly, I'm not rushing to see Misaka, and secondly, I'm also leaving Academy City for Golden week, so see ya," Touma replied, annoyed. Then, before Kuroko could say anything, he took off running again.

"I see, so he is leaving too" she mumbled happily to herself. Then, she realized something. "WHAT! THEY ARE BOTH LEAVING ACADEMY CITY! DON'T TELL ME THEYARE GOING TOGETHER!" Kuroko started emitting dark purple aura "I better go talk with onee-sama" she said as she quickly teleported back to her dorm.

When Kuroko arrived at her dorm Mikoto had already finished packing her bags and was ready to leave for the airport.

"Oh hey Kuroko, nice timing, can you teleport me to the airport?" Mikoto asked as she grabbed her bag. Kuroko rushed to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Onee-sama! Don't tell me you're going somewhere with that barbarian!" cried Kuroko with anger.

"What the hell are you talking about Kuroko? I already told you that I'm going with my family," Mikoto replied, confused. She tried to remove Kuroko's hand from her shoulder.

"BUT I saw him just a few minutes ago, and he said that he's leaving Academy City too." Kuroko still raged.

"What! He's also leaving Academy City? I didn't know anything about that," Mikoto said with surprise.

"Onee-sama, you really don't know that that man is leaving?" asked Kuroko, calming down.

"Of course I didn't know. Besides, my mum is the one who arranged this trip," Mikoto replied while showing her plane ticket to Kuroko.

"Okay onee-sama, I believe you, and sorry for accusing you," sighed Kuroko weakly.

"It's okay Kuroko, I forgive you. Now let's go to the airport, I don't want to be late for my flight," Mikoto said, patting her kouhai on the back.

"Where is that man going anyway?" Kuroko asked as she helped Mikoto with her bag.

"I don't know. I guess he's going somewhere to get into trouble again, as he usually does," muttered Mikoto as she clenched her fist. "That idiot went somewhere without telling me again. When I come back, he had better give me a good explanation" thought Mikoto as Kuroko teleported them to the airport.

Touma had just arrived at his dorm. He had already packed his belongings last night, so he only needed to get changed to go to the airport. He quickly switched his uniform out for something more casual, and then said good bye to Index and Itsuwa before rushing to the airport.

He arrived at the airport just in time; he meant to arrive 30 minutes earlier, but his misfortune got him caught in a traffic jam that nearly caused him to be late. He checked in and received his ticket. He glanced at the ticket, and unexpectedly discovered that his seat was business class. This was a surprise, he expected himself to be seated in economy class.

"Err… are you sure this seat number is right?" asked Touma, curiously.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that is the right seat. It says here that your seat has already been booked in with your ticket," the staff member replied as he showed Touma's plane ticket to him.

"Okay, thank you," said Touma as he left the counter. "When did dad have enough money to buy a business class ticket," muttered Touma as he walked toward the gate, "he should at least increase my allowance instead."

Mikoto, who had come early, already sat in her seat by the window. She dropped her hand bag in the seat next to her, and began to stare outside of the plane. She was still angry from what she had heard from Kuroko; Touma had left Academy City. "I'll bet he's going somewhere with that nun" Mikoto thought, ignoring the pain she felt in her chest. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling her. She turned around, and was shocked.

Touma had just arrived at the plane. He felt relieved that he did not end up missing his flight. He made his way inside and showed his seat number to the air hostess. She smiled and guided him to his seat. When he arrived at his seat, he found a hand bag in his spot. He looked up to see a brown haired girl in the seat next to his, staring out the window. He decided to ask her politely, "Excuse me miss, can you please remove your hand bag from my seat?"

The girl turned and said, "Oh, I'm sorry," and removed her hand bag. Then she looked up and saw something beyond her expectations.

Both of their jaws dropped.

"Misaka-san!"

"Kamijou-san!"

"What are you doing here!" they cried in unison.

The air hostess glared at them, "Please lower your voices. You're disturbing the other passengers." The pair nodded and Touma sat in his seat.

After he sat down, Mikoto leaned closer to him and asked quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going on a vacation with my family in Okinawa, what about you?" responded Touma, asking her in return.

"Same, I'm also on a vacation with my family," Mikoto narrowed her eyes at him, "So you're really not doing any dangerous stuff this time?"

"No, No, I'm serious, I'm just having a vacation with my family," Touma insisted to Mikoto while sweating.

"Oh, okay," Mikoto replied, feeling relieved that he was not putting himself in danger again. Then she remembered something from Daihaseisai. She stood up and looked around the plane, "Where is that nun? Is she going with you?" Mikoto asked angrily.

"Index? No, she didn't come. My parents wanted just our family, so I told her she had to stay home," Touma explained to Mikoto.

"I see, so you're by yourself, but why didn't you tell me that you were leaving Academy City for Golden week? You told that nun…" Mikoto said weakly.

Touma sighed, "I'm sorry Misaka-san, I just found out about this vacation a few days ago, and everything has been pretty rushed, so I forgot to tell you." His eyes narrowed on Mikoto, "What about you? You also didn't tell me that _you_ were leaving."

Mikoto blushed when she saw Touma narrow his eyes at her "I guess you're right, we were both wrong this time, right?"

Then, the air hostess, who had been watching them for a while, approached them "You two are a couple right?" she asked with a smile.

"NO!" Touma and Mikoto denied in unison, blushing.

"It's nice to be young," the air hostess smiled. She left them alone until they arrived in Okinawa's airport.

**At Okinawa's Airport Before Touma and Mikoto's Plane Arrive**

The Kamijou and Misaka families entered Okinawa's airport terminal.

"I cannot believe both of you already knew each other" Misuzu said with surprise.

"Yeah, we met each other while on our business trip, but I couldn't recall that until now, that we had met that is," Misaka Tabikake replied while walking by her side.

"Of course you couldn't recall, you were pretty drunk back then," Kamijou Touya chuckled happily.

"Oh? But I do remember that pub, and that pretty girl you were staring at the entire time, right?" Tabigaka, actually unable to remember anything, was just teasing the man back.

"What are you saying? Are you trying to give me a death warrant?" cried Touya as the black aura emitting from his wife encircled him.

"Araa~ Touya-san, my ears must have mistaken what they just heard, right?" Shiina said quietly, her eyes glowing red.

"Darling, Tabikake-san was just joking, please calm down!" Touya tried his best to save his own life, but his efforts were vain.

While Touya received a hellish lecture from his wife, Tabikake whispered to his wife quietly, "Are you sure that that boy is a good man? I mean, I still can't believe Mikoto-chan is actually interested in a boy!"

"Do you remember the encounter I had with Skillout in Academy City?" Misuzu whispered.

"Yeah, I still worry that that might happen again," Tabikake replied in a concerned tone.

"That boy is the one who saved my life. He was the one who risked his life to save me, he even ended up in hospital afterwards," Misuzu said, remembering the night she was saved.

"I guess he might be a good man after all," Tabikake admitted, "But are you sure Mikoto-chan is interested in him? I don't want to force her to be with someone she doesn't like." Tabikake accepted Misuzu's explanation, but he was still worried about his daughter.

"Just believe in me, okay? You will understand when you meet them," Misuzu said, giving him a wink.

Tabikake sighed, "Okay dear, I believe you."

"Thanks honey, and also, don't tell Mikoto-chan about that Skillout event okay? I don't want her to worry about me. Also, I don't think Touya-san and Shiina-san know about it either, so just keep it secret, alright?" pleaded Misuzu with a seriously tone.

"Okay, I understand," he replied back, turning his attention to his friend, "Are you okay," he said as he look at Touya who had just finished getting lectured by his wife.

"Of course not, why did you have to say that?" Touya complained while still rubbing his ears from the torture.

"I don't know, actually, I can't remember anything." Tabikake smirked, "I guess you could call it payback for saying I was drunk."

"But you really were drunk back then! Ah forget it," Touya sighed. A person on the intercom had just announced that Mikoto and Touma's plane had landed, and the parents made their way to the waiting area.

**In the Plane After it Landed**

As people started to leave their seats, Touma got up and opened the overhead locker. He brought down his and Mikoto's belongings.

Touma passed her hand bag to her. She accepted and said with a blush, "Ah, thanks Kamijou-san."

His cheeks went red, "We should get off the plane," he said, walking towards plane's exit; Mikoto followed behind.

At the plane's exit, the same air hostess that recognized them as couple was greeting passengers. When Touma and Mikoto walked past her she said, "Have a nice trip together in Okinawa you two." Touma, quickening his pace and put his palm on his face to hide his embarrassment, leaving Mikoto, head lowered, trailing behind him.

As they arrived in the baggage carousel area, their bags had already arrived on the belt. Touma's luggage was circling around; he picked it up instantly as it arrived in front of him. He dropped his bag beside him and asked Mikoto, "Misaka where is your luggage"

"Hmm" she said as she looked for her bag, "There it is." She pointed to a green piece of luggage. Touma looked for it, and then he saw a green luggage going by on the carousel. The Gekota keychain was a dead giveaway of who it belonged to. Mikoto moved to pick it up, but Touma was faster; before she could take a step, he had already picked it up and was carrying it for her.

"You don't need to help you know! I can do it by myself!" Mikoto huffed while looking at Touma.

"I already told you, I just don't like seeing a girl straining herself carrying heavy stuff" Touma replied with a smile.

Mikoto blushed when she heard Touma recognize her as a girl. "Thank you," she mumbled as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"No problem, but I guess this is the part where we go our separate ways now," Touma said while dragging his luggage and supporting Mikoto's under his arm.

Mikoto looked a little bit down after hearing this; she want to stayed with him a little longer, however, she did have a family she needed to go to, "I guess so," she replied sadly, as she continued to walk next to him.

"Don't be sad, Misaka, it's just for Golden week, we will see each other again afterwards anyways," Touma said, comforting Mikoto.

"Yeah, right, I shouldn't be sad, after all, I came here for relaxation, right?" Mikoto replied with a smile. Little did they know that this Golden week would be one hell of a ride for them.

Meanwhile, at the waiting area, the parents were watching their children through the glass wall. They had been watching the entire time, but nobody paid them any mind.

"This is first time I have seen Mikoto-chan act like this," Tabikake said with surprise.

"See? It is as I told you, Mikoto-chan is interested in Touma-kun," Misuzu replied with a smirk.

"I'm so proud of your son for carrying her bag," Touya said teary eyed to Touma.

"They both look so cute together," Shiina commented while looking at them.

As Touma and Mikoto entered the waiting area, they could hear their parents calling for them. They immediately walked towards them.

**Misaka's Family**

"Hi mum, hi dad!" Mikoto greeted as she walked towards her father and hugged him. She had not seen him in over a year.

"Hi Mikoto-chan, long time no see. I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you on Daihasei," Tabikake said while patting Mikoto's head.

"I understand dad, but at least I get to see you now," she said while releasing him from her hug. Then she walked toward Misuzu, gave her a hug too and said "Mum, how's your university going?"

While Misuzu hugged Mikoto, she replied "It's fine, Mikoto-chan, I have a lot of work, but I will manage it somehow," then she parted from Mikoto's hug.

**Kamijou's Family**

"Hi mom and dad," Touma greeted his parents as he walked towards them.

"Hey son, how's it going?" Touya replied.

"Same thing as always dad, I'm as misfortunate as ever," Touma sighed while showing his hand.

"Haha, that's my son for me," Touya laugh as he rapped his arm around Touma shoulder.

Shiina smiled as she watched her husband and son, then she approached and said "Touma, just don't cause too much trouble for Komoe-sensei, okay?"

"Okay mum, I'll try not to, but I'm a pretty misfortunate person," Touma smiled at her. Shiina just smiled back at him.

After Touma met with his parents, he realized that he still had Mikoto's luggage, so he walked towards Misaka's family to return it. As he approached her family, he saw Mikoto's happy expression and decided that he didn't want to disturb them. He dropped Mikoto's luggage close by, but before he could walk away he was called by Misuzu, "Hey Touma, it's been awhile, thanks for the help last time."

Touma gave a shallow bow, "Hi Misuzu-san, long time no see, and it was really no problem, in that kind of situation I try to help everyone with all my strength," replied Touma. Then he realize that there was man standing in front of him.

"So you're the Touma-kun who saved my wife from Skillout in Academy City?" said Tabikake as he grabbed hold of Touma's shoulders tightly and looked him in the eye.

"Yes sir, I am the one," said Touma, stiff a bit from Tabikake's actions, but still confident.

Tabikake released his shoulders and said, bowing slightly, "Hi, I'm Misaka Tabikake, and thank you for saving my wife."

Touma was totally surprised at Tabikake actions, "It's okay sir, I would have helped anyone in that situation," he replied with a bit of confusion.

Tabikake got up and said, "Just call me Tabikake-san," he smiled, "You have good eyes. Look after my daughter for me, okay?" Tabikake no longer had any qualms with this boy. While traveling the world he had learned to judge a man's worth by looking in his eye. This boy had a good eye.

"Err, okay… Tabikake-san," Touma replied, still uncertain what Tabikake meant.

Misuzu, who been glaring at her husband the whole time, thought "And he told me he would keep it a secret." She sighed.

Mikoto, who looked confused as she walked towards her mother, asked "Hey mum, what's going on here?"

"Nothing dear, it was just a greeting," Misuzu replied while patting her daughter.

"But Dad actually bowed to someone, that's not just some greeting. I also heard him say that Kamijou-san saved your life! You better explain everything to me," Mikoto said, determined to get an explanation.

Tabikake walked toward Mikoto and said, "I'll explain everything to you later, but for now, let's go to our hotel." While Tabikake talked to his daughter, Touya and Shiina had made their way to stand behind Touma.

"So I guess you saved Misuzu-san from something right?" Touya asked Touma while putting his hand on Touma's shoulder.

Touma nodded back and asked "Shouldn't we be getting to our hotel too? It is getting late."

"Yeah we should" Touya replied with smirk on his face. Touma did not understand why his father was grinning. Then, his father said, "Let's go Tabikake-san."

"Yeah, okay, let's go," said Tabikake as he walked while holding Mikoto's hand and carrying her bag. Misuzu, Touya and Shiina followed him.

Touma was dumbstruck while watching them. Then, his mind came back to reality, and he grabbed his luggage and rushed toward them not wanting to be left behind. He asked his father, "Hey dad, why are we going in same direction? Don't tell me we're staying at the same hotel?"

Touya replied, "Heh! Don't you know Touma? We are vacationing with the Misaka family the entire week."

"WHAT!" Touma screamed, dropping his luggage.

Mikoto, who had heard the entire conversation, asked her father with curious face, "Dad, what does he mean?"

"It means as he said, we are going to stay with the Kamijou family for our entire vacation. Didn't your mother tell you that?" Tabikake replied with a smile.

Mikoto turned and glared at her mother, who only smiled back at her.

Touma, who had just returned from his shock, quickly picked up his luggage and sighed and said to himself, "This will be a long vacation, Fukou-da…" then followed his parents.

**At a 5 Star Hotel**

Touma and Mikoto waited in the lobby while their parents checked in at the front desk. Touma, still amazed at the decorations in the hotel, said, "There's no way my dad can afford this kind of luxury!"

"I bet my mum was the one who planned all this," Mikoto huffed as she sat on the sofa.

"I see, that would explain plane seats and hotel," Touma said while looking around.

"I wish she wouldn't do anything weird," Mikoto replied, annoyed with her mother.

Touma walked toward Mikoto and sat on the sofa across from her, "Why are you so annoy with your mother, at least we get to have a vacation together for a week," Touma said as he smiled at her.

Mikoto blushed hard and said, "Your right I guess," and then smiled back at him.

Touma blushed a bit then said, looking determined, "I guess I should also give my parents the best vacation I can give, seeing as I lost my memory."

Mikoto's red cheeks and smile disappeared instantly, "Don't tell me you haven't told them about your memories yet?" she asked while staring at him.

"Yeah, they still don't know about it, and the last vacation they took I know wasn't a good one, so the least I can do is try to repay them as much as I can with this one," said Touma with a weak smile to Mikoto.

After she heard that, a tear appeared in her eye, "But they are your parents damn it! They should at least know something about you!" she scolded him.

Mikoto's words hurt Touma a lot, but he suppressed it. He walked toward her and sat next to her, "I already told you before, my memories do not come from my brain, they come from my heart, and if telling them means to cause them to suffer, I'd rather not mention it at all," he said quietly while comforting her.

"But! They are still your par….." Mikoto was interrupt by Touma's hug, she started to blush again.

Touma released Mikoto, looked at her, and said with a smile, "But they live happily now, and I want it to stay that way."

Mikoto nodded and said "You're an idiot."

"Maybe I am," he chuckled. Then they changed the topic to something else.

The entire scene was watched by both of their mothers.

"So their relationship is deeper than I thought," said Misuzu while looking at them.

"Should we increase the pace of our plan?" Shiina asked Misuzu.

"Nah, let's keep it the way it is, rushing sometimes backfires," Misuzu answered as she walked to her husband.

"How are our room arrangements dear?" Misuzu asked her husband.

"It is as you ordered, twin beds right? But why not just one queen size bed, wouldn't it be better for their relationship?" Tabikake replied while filling out the form.

Misuzu elbowed her husband's waist, "What are you thinking dear? Don't forget they still in high school and middle school. Don't think of something funny," Misuzu scolded her husband.

"Arghhh, I'm sorry, okay, here are the room key cards," apologized Tabikake, rubbing his waist. He handed his wife the cards.

"Thank you dear," she accepted the key cards, walked toward Touya and Shiina and called "Mikoto-chan, Touma, the rooms is ready." Mikoto and Touma got up and walked toward her. She handed a card each to Touya and Shiina, then turned toward Mikoto and Touma and said, "Here's the room key for you two." She handed each of them a key card.

Mikoto took the card and asked her mother, "Err… mum, what's my room number?"

"Araa~ I forgot the room number, but don't worry, your dad will show you the room anyway," Misuzu replied as she gave them a wink.

Mikoto and Touma instantly knew something fishy was going on, "I have a bad feeling about this," Touma whispered to Mikoto.

"Yeah, same, I don't trust that wink either," Mikoto replied back while glaring at her mother.

Tabikake, who just finished checking in, walked toward them and said, "Let's drop our luggage in our rooms and come down for dinner." Everyone agreed and followed him.

At a certain hotel floor Tabikake started showing everyone their rooms, "Okay, me and Misuzu will be staying in the left room, Touya-san and Shiina-san will be staying in right room, and Mikoto-chan will be staying in the room in front of us."

"Tabikake-san, where does this room key lead too?" Touma asked Tabikake as he showed him his key card.

"Oh, I forgot. Touma, you are going stay with Mikoto-chan," Tabikake replied.

"What!" Touma and Mikoto cried unison; "I knew it from that wink," Touma thought, "Fukou-da.".

Mikoto walked toward her father and said, "How can you let a boy and a girl stay in the same room, especially if that girl is your daughter!" Mikoto began to blush.

Tabikake answered his daughter, "What's wrong with that? He is my friend's son, and he has also saved Misuzu before, so I trust that he won't do anything to you."

Mikoto accepted her father explanation because she knew it was the truth, Touma wouldn't do anything to her, "Okay fine, but you better explain the part where he saved mum," huffed Mikoto as she walked toward her and Touma's room.

"Okay, that settles it. Let's unpack our stuff and meet here in 15 minutes for dinner," Tabikake announced. Everyone agreed and entered their rooms.

Touma followed Mikoto into their room. She checked the bathroom while Touma quickly walked to see their beds. He felt relieved that there were two twin sized beds instead of one king sized one. "Hey Misaka-san, at least there are twin beds."

Mikoto also felt relieved, "Phew, lucky my mum didn't go overboard this time." However, the thought that she had to sleep in the same room as Touma for an entire week kept her blushing.

"Misaka-san, which bed do you want to have? I don't go to toilet at night, so I don't care which one," Touma asked her while standing in the middle of the room.

"Hmm, well, I do go to toilet sometimes at night, so I think I should take the closer one," Mikoto said as she sat on her bed to check the comfort.

"I'll go get your luggage, Misaka," Touma said as he walked out of the room.

Mikoto went to followed him, but her mobile phone rang. She looked at her mobile screen and saw Kuroko's name appear. She decided to take the call, "Hey Kuroko, is there anything wrong?"

"Everything is fine onee-sama, I'm just bored because I'm alone without onee-sama by my side."

"You will be fine Kuroko; I will only be away for a week."

"Where are you now onee-sama?"

"I'm in my hotel room."

"I guess you are having fun with your family?"

"I think so, but because of my mum there might be a bit of trouble."

"What do you mean by trouble onee-sama?"

"You don't want to know Kuroko."

"What do you mean onee–sama? Now I really want to know!"

Mikoto sighed. It would be difficult to explain the situation to Kuroko. She knew how Kuroko acted toward Touma. While Mikoto was thinking of a way to explain her circumstances, Touma entered the room and asked, "Misaka-san, where do you want me leave your luggage?"

Mikoto put her hand on the phone receiver to block her voice and then said, "Just leave it there Kamijou-san." As she finished talking to Touma she released her hand from receiver. Kuroko had already heard Touma's voice.

"Err… Onee-sama, who was that? That voice sounded awfully familiar."

"Oh, it's just a bellboy. He asked where he should leave my luggage."

"I'm not convinced onee-sama, that voice sounded way too familiar."

Mikoto knew that if Kuroko found out that she went to Okinawa with Touma, that it would be a big problem.

"Err… onee-sama, why are you suddenly quiet, is something wrong?…" she suddenly stopped because she heard that voice again.

At the same time, Mikoto was so deep in thought trying to find an excuse for Kuroko, that she didn't realize that Touma had been calling her. He walked closer to her and touched her shoulder, "Hey Misaka-san are you alright?"

Mikoto awoke from her trance and replied, "Yes, Kamijou-san, is there something wrong?"

Touma sighed and said, "I've been calling for you for a few minutes now, but you didn't answer. I just wanted to let you know that our parents are already waiting outside. We should go have dinner now."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kamijou-san, okay, let…" she was interrupt by her phone; she totally forgot that her call with Kuroko was still connected.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko screamed at her phone so loud even Touma could hear it. "WHY IS THAT BARBARIAN'S VOICE COMING FROM YOUR PHONE, AND WHY HE IS IN YOUR HOTEL ROOM IN OKINAWA, AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GOING TO HAVE DINNER WITH HIM!" Kuroko raged at her phone.

Touma's face paled as he heard Kuroko's voice. He asked Mikoto, "Don't tell me that's Shirai-san?" Mikoto just nodded. Touma knew his fate when he returned to Academy City. There was only one thing he could say right now, "FUKOU-DA!"

Then the voice from her phone came out again, "THAT PHRASE! THAT BABARIAN IS ACTUALLY NEXT TO ONEE-SAMA! KUROKO REQUIRES AN EXPLANATION!"

Mikoto took a deep breath before she started explaining, "Okay, I will make it short Kuroko, my parent is waiting. My family and Kamijou-san's family decided to have a vacation together in Okinawa, that's why Kamijou-san is next to me right now, okay? Anyway I have to go, I will call you later, see ya." Mikoto disconnected her call with Kuroko and turned her phone's power to off. She knew Kuroko would not stop calling her.

Then she glared at Touma and said "Because of you! You idiot!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but we can think of how to get out of this situation after, right now, our parents are waiting," Touma replied to Mikoto as he sighed at his misfortune.

"Okay, let's go Kamijou-san," she said as she left with Touma.

**At Tokiwadai dorm**

Kuroko still raged at her phone, "Don't hang up onee-sama!, what do mean by staying with ape man for your entire vacation!" she cried out loud while still trying to call Mikoto, then she heard the call disconnect. "That barbarian must have been the one that shut her phone off. I must go save my onee-sama from that barbarian!" Kuroko cried out loud.

At that moment, the door to her room was slammed open by her dorm manager. She walked toward Kuroko, grabbed her neck and said, "Shirai Kuroko, you are making too much noise." She snapped Kuroko's neck to the side and tossed her onto her bed all in one swift motion. "Geez I thought that with Misaka gone she would have been more quite" muttered the dorm manager as she shut the door behind Kuroko.

**Back at the hotel**

Misuzu asked Mikoto, "What's wrong Mikoto-chan? I heard a lot of noise from your room."

"I will explain it to you at dinner mum, now let's go I'm hungry," Mikoto replied as her stomach growled.

Tabikake heard his daughter's stomach rumble and said, "I guess you are hungry from all that traveling. Okay, let's go have dinner." He walked toward elevator and everyone followed.

They decided to have their dinner in the Hotel because it was getting late.

In the restaurant they sat at a circular table, with Mikoto and Touma next to each other.

Touma was surprised when he looked at the menu, "There are way too many zeros" he said, then he leaned toward his father and whispered, "Hey dad, are you sure you'll be able to pay all this?"

"It's okay son, Tabikake-san has a lot influence in this hotel, so we have a large discount," Touya whispered back to his son as he continued looking at the alcohol section.

"Okay, as you say dad," Touma said as he started to decide what he wanted to have. Then he saw Mikoto, who was now focusing on her menu, he asked, "Misaka-san, what are you having?"

"Hmm… I'm still deciding Kamijou-san," Mikoto replied as she continued to look at the menu.

Misuzu, who had listened to their conversation, just noticed something. She asked, "Mikoto-chan, Touma-kun, why do both of you still call each other by your family names?" They both looked up.

"What's wrong with that mum?" Mikoto replied as she glared at her mother.

"What with that look Mikoto-chan? You should call each other by your first names, it's not like you guys are strangers. Besides, it is confusing when you use family names, we don't know which one of us you calling too" Misuzu replied back to her daughter. Mikoto couldn't deny she was right.

"I agree with Misuzu-san," said Shiina, "Sometimes it is confusing when Mikoto-chan calls Touma using our family name, I don't know if she calls me or Touma," Both mothers agreed with each other. There was little their children could do.

Touma sighed and said, "I guess you right mum, and there's nothing wrong with calling each other by our first names, right… Mikoto?"

"Yeah… Touma." said Mikoto as she blushed hard. Touma felt his heart jump when Mikoto said this, and he too began to blush. Both of their parents smiled as they watching their children's reaction.

After they had ordered their meal, Misuzu remembered something; she asked her daughter, "Mikoto-chan, what was that noise we heard in your room earlier, you said you were going to explain it at the dinner table."

Mikoto remembered and said, "It was nothing mum, Kuroko called and got upset because I'm with Kami… err, Touma, that all."

"Hmm, Kuroko," Misuzu tried to remember who she was, "Isn't that your kouhai with twin tails?"

"Yes mum, that's her," Mikoto sighed.

"Then I guess it's not weird for her to be upset at Touma-chan for being here," Misuzu said while she laughed.

"Why? Did Touma do anything to her?" Shiina asked curiously.

"No, no. It's not something like that," Misuzu denied "It's just that her feelings toward Mikoto-chan are more than just senpai and kouhai," she continued explaining with a smirk.

Shiina understood Misuzu and said, "I guess that means Touma has another candidate for Mikoto-chan." She gave Touma a smile.

"What are you talking about mum," he scolds his mother while blushing. Mikoto, who had been listening the entire time, was as red as a tomato. Their parents burst into laughing at their children's reaction, but were interrupted by a waitress serving their food.

After dinner, Tabikake started explaining the schedule for their vacation. "Okay, so we are going to stay in this hotel for three nights, including today, then we will go on a boat trip around the island, and from there stay the rest of our vacation on a private island. I'll explain the schedule for each day every evening." Touma was surprised how luxurious his vacation was going to be. "For tomorrow, there is really nothing much, it is just a shopping day I guess. However, in the evening, the Hotel will be hosting banquet that I have to attend, and of course, everyone is invited. Formal clothing must be worn, as you know," Tabikake explained as he looked at Touya.

"But I didn't know anything about this, and I didn't bring any of my formal dresses" Mikoto said to her father.

"It's ok dear, we will get a new dress for you tomorrow," he replied to his daughter with a smile. Then he shifted his eyes to Touma, "I guess you are going to need a suit too right Touma?"

"Yes Tabikake-san, I never brought any of my formal clothing, not that I think I have any anyway" Touma replied as he sighed.

"That settles it then, tomorrow will be a free day in the city. We can have breakfast and lunch together, and don't forget about Hotel banquet in the evening. As for now, let's get some rest," Everyone returned to their rooms.

**In Touma and Mikoto's Room**

"Geez, what a long day," complained Mikoto as she jumped onto her bed. She was completely tired from trouble that her mum had given her.

Touma agreed with her, "I guess so, and this is only the first day," he sighed as he walked toward his bed. "So your mum planed all of this. What she trying to accomplish?" Touma asked as he sat on the side of his bed.

"I really don't know, I think she just wanted to mess me around," Mikoto grumbled. She suddenly remembered something; she jumped up, sat on her bed, and stared at Touma. She asked, "What happened between you and my mum? I heard you saved her life. What did both of you get involved in?" Mikoto was determined to know answer.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, I cannot tell you," Touma answered while trying to avoid eye contact.

His answer made Mikoto really angry, blue sparks started appearing around her, "What do you mean you cannot tell me? Did both of you get involved in something that was so bad that you cannot even tell me!" Mikoto scolded him.

When Touma saw the sparks he quickly grabbed and held her left hand with his right hand, "Mikoto, you can't use your power in here, it's too dangerous!"

Mikoto, now unable to use her power because of Touma's right hand, began to cry. Her tears started to fall, but not out of anger toward Touma, but out of anger toward herself, her worthlessness, and her inability be there when it matters. She started pounding on Touma's chest with her right hand, "You never tell me anything about yourself, and now your even going hide something from me that involves my family, just tell me already!"

Touma froze. His chest started to feel pain, not pain from Mikoto's pounding, but pain from her words… her tears. He didn't want to tell her about his situation because he wanted her to live happily, without knowing about the conflict between magic and science. He hadn't known that his goodwill had caused her to suffer that much. He grabbed and held her right hand and said, "I'm really sorry Mikoto, but I still cannot tell you." The pain in his chest increased.

"Why! Why am I the only one that is left behind? Am I that worthless, that I have to be the only one enjoying life, while others suffer?" She cried and threw herself at Touma. She buried her head in his chest as she continued to cry.

Touma was unable to do anything and released her hand. He hated himself. He had sworn to himself that he would protect the world around this girl, but now, she who has the power of an army, was reduced to tears because of his goodwill. He ground his teeth and clenched his fist. His nails dug into the skin on his palm, which was soon covered in warm blood. Mikoto was still buried into his chest and sobbing when she stopped, she could feel a warm liquid on her leg. She looked down and saw a splotch of red on her thigh. Blood. She was confused; she didn't know where the blood came from. Then she lifted her face away from Touma's chest. Her tears stopped as she glanced up at Touma. He was angry. She didn't understand could have angered him, then she looked down and saw his fist bleeding. She said "That's enough! Stop it! You're bleeding!" but Touma did not respond, his mind was too clouded with hatred toward himself. Mikoto saw his hand, still clenching tightly, blood still dripping. She quickly grabbed his hand and hugged it against her chest. "Please stop, you're hurting yourself!" she pleaded.

Touma, who was finally back to reality, realized that Mikoto was holding his hand. His expression, which was originally full of confusion, softened as he looked down at Mikoto's teary eyed face. "I'm sorry Mikoto, I never knew you suffered this much, I just wanted to protect you." He said, "It's not like I don't want to tell you what happened, but I promised Misuzu-san to keep it a secret from you." He looked toward the ground with a sad expression.

"I understand Touma, I will talk to my mum tomorrow, so please stop hurting yourself" she said, worried. She took her handkerchief from her pocket and started wiping the blood from his right hand.

"Thank you, Mikoto, for understanding," he said with weak smiled.

"Touma, you are an idiot for hurting yourself," Mikoto replied.

"Just call me, Touma," said Touma with a smile, "And at least I'm not a crying baby."

"How dare you call me a crying baby, stupid Touma!" she shouted as she punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards toward his bed. "Geez… I will take shower first, and no peeking," she huffed at Touma while she walked toward the bathroom.

Touma rubbed his face and then said with a smirk, "Ahah, don't worry, I won't peak, though I can't promise anything if the door is unlocked."

Mikoto blushed as she heard his words. She threw her bag at him and shouted, "You pervert!" She went into the bathroom and slammed the door. A faint click could be heard.

As Mikoto entered the bathroom his face became serious again. He was still holding Mikoto's handkerchief with both hands. What should he do? He never wanted to see her cry like that ever again. He tried his best to find a solution, but was unable to. Growing frustrated, he began to cletch his fist again, but stopped. He felt Mikoto's handkerchief in his hands and remembered what she said. "I guess I should think about this later," he said as he scratched the back of his head. He lay down on his bed and looked at her handkerchief smiling.

Mikoto came out the bathroom with a towel around her neck and saw Touma laying on his bed smiling at her handkerchief, "Why are you smiling at my handkerchief?" she asked curiously.

Touma jumped off his bed, "No reason! I'm going to have shower now," and walked toward the bathroom, before he went inside he turned around and said, "And NO peeking!"

"Why would I?" she scoffed as she threw her towel at him. Touma quickly closed the door and locked it. After Touma finished his shower, they talked for a little bit before going to sleep.

**End of Day 1**


	3. Day 2 part 1

**2nd Day**

The sun had risen while Touma and Mikoto are still sleeping; it has been awhile for Touma to sleep on a comfortable bed. Back at his dorm, Touma always have to sleep on a floor or bath tub because his bed always occupied by Index and Itsuwa.

His sleep was peaceful until sunlight passed through the gap between two curtains and strike directly on his eyes.

"Fukou Da!" as he put his hand to block the sunlight, he lightly opened one of his eyes and looked at direction of the light. He realized it was morning and look at the clock.

It's already 8 am. He remembered that breakfast is at 9 am, so he decided to get up and have a morning shower.

As he got up he looks at Mikoto and sees that she's still sleeping "That first day really drained her out" he said that, because he expects that in Tokiwadai dorm, students are expected to wake up early for breakfast as any people do.

But he was wrong about that thing, Mikoto did skip a lot of her breakfast and sleeps in, it usually Kuroko be one that woke her up.

After he took his morning shower, he looked at his watch and sees it already 8:25 am.

"I guess I should wake her up" he walked closer and calls her.

There was no response, so he stand next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and shakes her lightly while saying "Wake up Mikoto, its morning already"

This time he got a response but it isn't what he expected to get.

She got up and muttering, "Don't touch me Kuroko you pervert munyaaa!"

Touma then receive a right hook on his cheek from her which caused him to push back to his bed and then she fall down on her bed again and continue sleeping.

"ARGH Fukou da!" he said as he rubbing his cheek then he looked at Mikoto with a surprise, "What! She's sleepwalking! I better be careful with her next time" he muttered.

He then decided to use hotel alarm clock to wake her up instead to save him from another Mikoto's right hook.

Mikoto woke up and greet him, "Good morning Touma" as she rubbing her eye and yawn.

"Good morning Mikoto" Touma replied as he is still rubbing his cheek.

Mikoto saw Touma's red cheek and asks "what wrong with your cheek"

"Oh it nothing really, don't worry about it." Touma replied as keep what has happening from her and also sighed a bit.

Mikoto's eyebrows twitch, she did not like his answer because it felt like he hiding something but she guess it not something major so she let him go.

"I guess I will take a shower now." she said as she walk to her luggage and look for her cloth.

"I already had my shower so it all yours and remember, we will have a breakfast with our parents in...30 Minutes." Touma remind her.

"Thirty minutes is way more than enough time for me to have a shower" she replied as she walks into bathroom.

**35 minutes later**

"'Way more than enough times for me to have a shower.' YEAH RIGHT!" he muttered while looking at his watch.

Then he heard a knock on the door so he went and opened the door, he saw his and her parents waiting.

"Good morning Touma and where is Mikoto-chan?" Shiina asked her son while looking for Mikoto.

"Hi Mum! Mikoto still in the bathroom" Touma replied.

"I guess we'll go down first, you know the place right son?" Touya asked his son.

"Yeah Dad! I know where it is, I'll come down with Mikoto after she finish her shower" Touma replied

"Okay then" they replied as they went to have breakfast.

As his parents gone from his sight, he walks back into his room and thought "How long is she going to take?"

**5 minutes later**

The bathroom's door opened and Mikoto walk out "see that way enough times for me" she said proudly without realizing the time.

Touma's jaw dropped and face palmed himself while thinking "I cannot believe this!"

Mikoto curious at Touma's odd action "Umm~ what you are doing Touma?"

Touma return his composure "It's nothing, lets go have some breakfast. Our parent already gone ahead"

"Okay, let go! Geez, how can they left without us?" she complained as she walk out of the room while Touma sighed as he follow her.

**At The Hotel Restaurant,**

The restaurant in five stars hotel is pretty luxurious. With beautiful decoration around the wall and the morning sunshine to the entire room, Touma and Mikoto already ordered their food and just have a nice talk while waiting until Mizusu interrupted, as she notice Touma's cheek is a bit red.

"Touma what happen to your cheek?" she as she curiously look at him.

"Yeah, you also have not told me too!" Mikoto scowled.

Touma started to get annoy for people kept asking him about his cheek "Are you sure? You really want to know, Mikoto?" he asked as a last confirmation before he will spill everything about his red cheek.

"Yes I want to know so spill it!" Mikoto replied angrily as she wanted to know what happened to him, little she know that question is her last lines of defense before she will be embarrassed in front of their parents.

"Okay then, you asks for it!" After Touma received his last confirmation, he start explaining everything that happened in this morning.

After his explanation their parent burst into laugh while Mikoto face went bright red of embarrassment "Why you have to said that?" she scolded at Touma.

"I told ya that I warned you about it" Touma replied with smirk.

"No you did not! If you told me then I wouldn't want to know about this!" Mikoto pouted as she cross her arm on her chest. Their reaction make their parent laugh even more then everything return to peaceful again after the waitress serve their food.

After breakfast, Touma and Mikoto left with their own family to do their own shopping.

**Kamiijou's family**

After the breakfast, the two family went out from their hotel respectively and went on their own way for shopping on the Island.

"Hey Touma, where is the blue hair girl that is always following you?" Touya asked as he remembers Index when he and Shiina met Touma at Daihaseisai and at Oowari Beach before.

"She didn't follow me this time" he replied. He decided to answer this way rather than told them that he didn't allowed her to come.

"Hmm~ Never mind! Then, what do you think about Mikoto-chan?" he asked with a grin.

Touma is taken by surprise thanks to his father's direct question "Why did you ask! She just a friend ... I guess" he answered with frustration and also a small blush.

"But I think Mikoto-chan interested in you~" Shiina added from behind Touma's back.

"She interested in me? T-That impossible! From the first times I met her she always shoot her lighting at me and sometimes she even chased me all night to have rematch" Touma explained as he remembers the first time he met Mikoto and his encounter with her all these times.

Touya sighed as he thought how dense his own son is; but it's father duty to help his son.

"So... you don't like her?" Touya tried to press his son for better answer that he wished for.

"It's not like that! I do care about her, Dad! But, I don't want to get her involved in situation that I'm in and I also don't want to see her cry again" Touma replied as he remembered yesterday night event.

"That's good enough answer for me" he smirked.

"What do you mean dad?" Touma asked as he see his father suspicious smile.

"Nothing! Let go get you a suit for tonight banquet" Touya replied as he lead the way and left Touma follows him with suspicion.

**Misaka's Family,**

As they walked along sight-seeing road, Mikoto thought that this is the best chance for her to find out what happened between Touma and her mum.

"Mum, Dad, when are you going to tell me what happen between Mum and Touma" she asked.

Tabikake and Misuzu surprised at her question, they look at each other's face 'what should we do?'. The only way out in this situation would be "Why don't you ask Touma?"

Mikoto eye's twitched because she's already expected this answer from her mother.

"I already did, Mum! He told me to ask you directly because you told him to keep it secret from me!" Mikoto said angrily but then her face become soften "And I can't ask him anymore... Last times I did, it make him suffer enough to hurt himself" she said as remembered yesterday when Touma clenched his fist until it's bleed.

Misuzu and Tabikake surprise at Mikoto's answer, Misuzu getting frustrated as she trying to search for a way to escape.

She is thinking a way to change the topic, but she got interrupt by her husband. He looked at her seriously and shook his head as he is trying to said 'you can't hide it from her forever'

Then he slightly nodded in direction of Mikoto, Misuzu's eye followed her husband nodded direction and see how sad is Mikoto. After she saw Mikoto she gives in.

"Okay Mikoto-chan let find a café and I will tell you everything" Mikoto slightly nod and follow her parents.

**5 minutes later **

They found themselves sitting in a cafe near the beach, Misuzu started telling what happened between her and Touma, she paused mid-way when a waitress served their drink then she continued after the waitress left. After Misuzu finished her story she took a big sip of her drink and saw Mikoto look very annoyed at her.

"Why do you still look like that Mikoto-chan I already told you everything" she said as she nervously look at her daughter.

Mikoto eye's twitch "Why didn't you call me but call him instead"

"I just wanted to ask him about those people, I didn't expect Touma to rescue me" Misuzu honestly replied.

"And you even said they had guns, geez! That Idiot always think about other safety but not himself" Mikoto huffed as she cross her arm.

Misuzu heard her replied and thought of something, she narrowed her eye and said "isn't that what you like about him" as she smirk.

Mikoto surprise at her mother replied as her face become bright red and angry "N-No! it's not like that and what are you thinking!" as she yelled at her mother.

"Calm down Mikoto, forget about that. A past is a past, just let it be and let us enjoy our vacation" Tabikake tried to change to topic.

Tabikake then asks, "and how did both of you met each other"

Mikoto frustrated as she heard her father question "Dad why do you want to know that"

"It's just that I still can't believe that my daughter have an interest in a boy, particularly Touma."

Mikoto gave in to her father "hmm let me see I think as I can remember that day I was surround by thugs and he tried to save me" she said as she tried to remember her first meeting with him.

"So he tried to save you for the first time and both of you met! How lovely~" Misuzu said as she smirks at Mikoto.

Mikoto laughed lightly "it actually a opposite, he actually pissed me off so bad that I released my power cause all them to fainted"

"What! You actually electrocuted Touma until he faint from the first times you met him then how come you interest in him" Tabikake as he surprise because he didn't expect Touma to be close to her if he got electrocute by her from the first times they met.

"NO! He didn't faint, he even not get a single scratched on him. That why he is the first person that I couldn't defeat, so from time to time I challenge him in duel, but he never attacked back at me!" Mikoto explained as she remembered her past.

"In the end I was doing something which is wrong and he risked his life to correct me and even saved my life" Mikoto lightly smiled as he remember how Touma saved her and [SISTER] from Accelerator.

"So Touma also saved your life too huh?" Tabikake asked to himself then he look at his watch "We are wasting a lot of times here, we should go get you a dress" he said as he walk toward counter to pay their bill.

"We better get you a very pretty dress that will make Touma's heart jump!" Misuzu added as she smirks to Mikoto.

"M-Mum! What you were thinking! Geez!" Mikoto yelled at her mother but in her mind she also wants Touma comment on her that she cute and pretty as she blushed without noticing her parents watched her with a smile.

After Tabikake paid their bill, they search for Mikoto's dress until lunch. At lunch both families met and have lunch in the restaurant on the seaside.

**Afternoon**

After lunch, both of Touma and Mikoto's parents left them together. Mikoto blushed as she knows that she's alone with him.

Touma sighed, "So...what should we do now Mikoto?" he asked as he looks at her.

"I-I don't know Touma, I really don't know" she replied while her face still blushing red.

He scratched back of his head while thinking "I guess we should go and buy our friends a souvenir. As I remember, we might be busy tomorrow too so we might not have times to buy it later" Touma suggested to Mikoto.

"Okay I also want to buy some souvenirs for my friends" Mikoto replied back.

As Touma heard she said about 'her friend' an image of a twin tails with 'demonic aura' came to his mind, "Err is there anything that Shirai-san like that I can use it to ease her without getting stabbed by her spikes?" Touma said as he still thinking about Kuroko teleport all her spikes on his body.

Mikoto went to a deep thinking but in the end she stilled unable to find best gift to calm Kuroko down "I don't think a gift will calm her down" she said as she shake her head.

After he heard her answer, he felt his survival rate have reduce to zero, "Fukou-da" Touma sighed sadly.

Mikoto saw Touma in despair and comforted him "It will be fine Touma, I'll find a way to explain to Kuroko" she said as she pats Touma's back.

Touma smiled and thanks her, "Thanks Mikoto, I feel a lot better now. Let's go buy some souvenirs for our friends" Mikoto blushed as she saw Touma's smiled.

"Okay Touma" she said as she moved her hand closer to his hand but she didn't have enough courage to grab and hold his hand.

"What's wrong" Touma as he saw Mikoto acted a bit weird.

"N-Nothing!" she said she return her composer and lead him, Touma looked at her with 'confused look' then follow her. After they walked along the shopping area for quite some times to buy their friends' souvenirs, Mikoto spotted Claw crane game with Gekota surfing edition as one of the prize, her eyes sparkling as she quickly grabbed Touma's arm and drag him with her.

"Whoa! Where are you taking me?" Touma surprised in Mikoto change of action.

He then realized after he sees the machine "Oh I see" he thought as he stood in front of the game machine.

"I will do whatever it takes to get it!" she states her determination then she walked to counter to exchange for arcade coins. She returned with a hand full of coin and started right away, her determination is quite strong but her skills did not match up to it.

Each times she failed her patience become less and less, on her last coin, she's so angry that she thought about using her last coin to blow the machine up with her signature move.

Touma realized her anger immediately after he saw her body is surrounded with blue spark, he quickly grabbed her arm and looked at her while shaking his head.

Mikoto immediately calm herself down after being stopped by Touma and her face expression changed from anger into sadness.

To force herself to give up on this doll is too much for her because this is not Academy city so if she unable to get it now she might lose her only chance to win it.

Touma sighed as he looked at her and said, "You still have one more coin right? Let me try" Mikoto nodded and hand him her last arcade coin, she didn't expect much from him because of his misfortune but now she don't have anything to lose.

The result was unexpected, Mikoto completely froze like a tree while staring at Touma as he bends down and grabbed Gekota doll from the tray. Touma smirk as he look at the doll and thought that he still have some luck left to be able to win the doll, after he returned his composure he handed Gekota doll to her but there are hardly any respond from her as she still froze, she still could not believe that he able win the doll with his meager luck.

Mikoto returned back to the living world after Touma ask "Didn't you want this?" as he curiously looking at her while she still frozen.

She quickly grabbed the doll and hugged tightly while replied "Y-Yes! T-Thanks T-Touma" while she blushed.

Touma once again felt like a shock on his heart but he still not understand what it is, he smiled as he watched Mikoto's happily hugging her Gekota doll, he wish to at least to make her happy because he still feel guilty from yesterday event. After Mikoto happiness dried down a bit, Touma decides to tell her, "We should continue our souvenirs shopping or we might run out of times" Mikoto nodded back at him and put her doll in her hand bag as she walked out of store with Touma.

After an hour later Mikoto and Touma end up with quite number of shopping bags in their hands, so they decided have a rest on a bench.

Touma spots a snow cone shop and decides to buy it, "wait here Mikoto I will go buy some snow cones" he said as he walks to the shop.

As she heard Touma, she want to offer to bought it for him instead because she have not repay him for getting her a Gekota doll but she was interrupted by her phone. She quickly checked the number while thinking "If it Kuroko how am I going to explain to her?" she felt relieved as number on her phone isn't Kuroko' number but it was Saten Ruiko number instead, she decided to pick up the call as she expected to be a normal conversation but she was wrong.

**20 minutes ago in Joseph's restaurant.**

Uiharu and Saten who been invited by Kuroko yesterday are watching her emitting deadly purple aura as she tried to call someone with her phone but unsuccessful as each times her phone failed to picked up.

Then her dark aura started to spread wider, too wide that every people in the restaurant feels the deadly chill from Kuroko.

Saten is curious about her behavior and she didn't want Kuroko to broke her own phone, "C-Calm down Shirai-san, why are you so angry and whom are you trying call"

Kuroko glared at them which scared Uiharu, then Kuroko sighed and starts to explain about Mikoto.

After Kuroko finished her explanation, Saten and Uiharu immediately yelled in unison "MISAKA-SAN WENT TO OKINAWA WITH A BOY!"

"You don't have to yell that loud...geez." Kuroko said with annoyed face as she don't want to hear about it anymore.

"Are you sure about this Shirai-san, I would never thought that Misaka-san will go to Okinawa with a bo….." Before Uiharu finished her sentences, she starts to blush hard as she thought about Mikoto spend time with a handsome boy with blond hair (look like prince from other country) ALONE on the beach...but unknown to her...it was far from what Uiharu imagined.

As Kuroko see Uiharu, she know that Uiharu must think beyond reality then she sends a deadly gaze toward her as a warning for her to stop thinking about her Onee-sama spend time with that particular guy instead of her.

Then Saten excused herself because she wanted to confirm what Kuroko just say by call Mikoto herself. She quickly grab and dial Mikoto's phone number when she's in the toilet.

Then the phone connect, Saten quickly said "Hello, Misaka-san?"

"Yes, is there anything wrong Saten-san" Mikoto replied.

"I just wondering that are you spending time in Okinawa with a B-O-Y~" Saten teases Mikoto.

"How did you know? Kuroko must tell you this right?" Mikoto surprised as Saten teases her.

"So...it's true after all~" Saten said with teasing voice.

"S-Saten-san! I-It's not what you think! I didn't spend time with that boy alone! My parent is a friend of his parent so they decided to spend time with his family for the whole golden week! And I just knew about it when I arrived at Okinawa" Mikoto explained to Saten.

"Oh I see…. but you still you get a chance to spend time ALONE! With him~" Saten continues teasing.

Mikoto who now blushing hard on other side of the phone quickly replied "SATEN-SAN stop it already!"

"Okay-okay Misaka-san, but you need to promise to tell me everything about the time you spend with him"

"SATEN-SAN!" Mikoto shouted as Saten doesn't stop teasing her.

"Sorry-sorry, I'll stop now" Saten quickly replied as she knows that Mikoto going to hang up on her.

"Saten-san…. can you help me convince Kuroko that I having a family vacation, not spending time with him alone. Please!"

"But one condition, you need to buy me a very nice souvenir for me!" Saten said.

"Thank you so much Saten-san"

"Okay Misaka-san sees you when you're back"

"Good bye Saten-san"

Saten put away her phone before walk back to the table.

"Where have you been Saten-san" Uiharu asked curiously as Saten spends a long time in the toilet.

"I just call Misaka-san to ask about things" Saten said while sitting down.

As Kuroko heard Saten, Kuroko rage toward Saten "WHAT DID ONEE-SAMA SAY! IS SHE STILL WITH THAT BARBARIAN!"

Saten thought "Misaka-san I will not guarantee that I be able to convince her" as she saw Kuroko again with a dark aura behind her back. Then she give an explanation to Kuroko about Mikoto is spending vacation with her family.

**Back to Okinawa **

Mikoto put her phone away as she finish talking to Saten. Touma arrived a bit early and saw her talking to someone on the phone while she frustrating, he asked with curiosity "Who's that?"

"It one of my friend, I asked her to help me to convince Kuroko that we are having family vacation" Mikoto replied.

Touma sudden felt relieve that he might have a chance to survive after he going back to Acadamy City.

Then he looked at his watch and saw it nearly 4pm "It's nearly 4pm, lets go back to the hotel" he suggested to Mikoto as he didn't want himself and her to be late for banquet.

Mikoto nodded as she also didn't want her father to be mad at her.

As they about to leave three high school boys approached them, they looked at Mikoto "Whoa what a cutie, I think you should hang around with us rather than this weak looking guy"

Touma sighed at his misfortune "and why I and she have to listen to you guys"

"Woah! Acting tough heh! I think you should leave her with us as we are ESPers from Academy City you really don't want to pissed us off"

He sighed again "but I think you guys shouldn't piss…" he suddenly stopped because he knew Mikoto irritated at them right now as he able to saw blue spark from her forehead.

He quickly grabbed Mikoto's left hand, she surprised as her power suddenly disappeared "Don't use your power here! Don't forget this isn't Academy City so police will not let you off if you start destroys all electrical devices in this area" Touma whispered to her as to warn her about using her power outside Academy City.

"Hey! Did you just said 'don't piss you off or else'" The person that looked like the leader from those three started yelling at Touma with anger.

"What! When did I say that?" Touma said with dumbfound as he thought about when did he mock them then he realized it must be when he tried to warn them about Mikoto but he got interrupted by her first.

"Argh forget it" Touma cried as he dragged Mikoto away from them but then suddenly green beam strike went straight for him, Touma released Mikoto's hand and intercept it with his right hand "Don't you guy been told that ability are not allowed outside Academy City" Touma shouted at them after he successfully blocked the attack.

"H-How the heck my attack just suddenly disappear" the leader stared at Touma's with confuse and anger then he return his composure "I see, you also an esper that why you are not afraid of us but you will regret because we are all level 3. Even we don't understand what your ability is but there is no way for you to beat three of us! Let get him boy~" he said while signal his friends to joined the fight.

Touma could see that they were going to attack him again; he quickly pushed Mikoto aside "Please stand aside Mikoto I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But…" Mikoto said as she doesn't want Touma to get hurt because he might not be able to fight 3 ESPers at the same times.

Touma told her again as he saw her still tried to help him "No but… Mikoto! Let me handle them alone and you should not use your power here" Mikoto nodded back at him and walked slowly away from Touma.

"Still act like a hero in front of the girl Heh!" leader said as he started to shoot another beam at Touma. Touma quickly blocked the leader's attack then all 3 started to attack Touma at the same time. Touma unable to block all of the attack at once because Touma right hand also has it's limitation. Touma decided to block two of the attack and dodged one.

Three of them saw Touma had limited on how many attack he can block. They decided to continue shooting at Touma.

**5 minutes later**

They didn't even scratch Touma with their attack because Touma been dodging and block all their attack but he unable to get closer to them. Then Mikoto shouted to Touma "Are you okay?"

Touma replied "I'm fine! so please stay where you are"

As the leader heard Touma, he become angrier and shouted "STILL ACTING LIKE HERO! THEN HOW ABOUT THIS!" three of them continue to attack Touma but this time the leader aim his attack at Mikoto.

Touma blocked other two attacks and realized that the leader aim his attack at Mikoto not him. he quickly run toward Mikoto and tried to use his right hand to block the attack but his right hand couldn't reach.

Mikoto surprised as she saw the green beam came toward her. Touma and Mikoto didn't expect them to aim their attack at her. Mikoto closed her eye as the green beam came closer but then she didn't feel anything so she slowly opens her eyes.

Mikoto's eye widen because in front of her is Touma used his body to block the attack as he didn't have enough time to use his right hand.

Touma kneeled after as he grins his teeth to hold pain on his body "TOUMA!" Mikoto cried with worry as she saw him in pain.

"Mikoto are you okay?" Touma asked while slowing turns his face.

"You idiot! Why are you worried about me? You should worry about yourself."

"HAHAHA that what you get for acting like a 'hero'" the leader burst into laugh and started mocking at Touma.

Mikoto's patient nearly at her limited as she see Touma injured, she angry at herself because she want to help and supports him but in the end she was the one that being saved by him instead.

As she heard the leader laughed she start to generated spark all over her body because his laugh destroy all her patient and now she's really pissed off. Then one of the boy noticed and said "Hey, she also an ESPer!"

"Huh? What?" the leader said as he could see her surround cover with blue spark of lighting.

Then one of them started to remember who she is and "Isn't that electricity and there only one electro-master with this level of power in Academy City I knew, don't tell me she is the 3rd strongest level 5, Tokiwadai Ace?" one of boy said then their face colour start to change to pale.

Three of them didn't realised Mikoto earlier because they always recognized her from her Tokiwadai uniform.

Then three of them stand still as they're scared to death because they could never win against level 5 electro-masters. Then Mikoto started to generate a lightning on her hand and she about to throw it at them but then her power sudden disappeared as Touma used his right hand and grab Mikoto's arm.

"Mikoto don't use your power here" Touma reminded her again as he tried to stand while holding his pain.

"Hey! You shouldn't be moving" Mikoto said as she saw Touma tried to stand.

As 3 of the boys saw Mikoto power disappear and she been distract by Touma they ran as fast as they could away from her. After she saw three boys ran for their lives she muttered "Geez big words but no guts" then she quickly returns her attention back to Touma, she quickly supports him to nearest bench.

A few minutes late after Touma rested on the bench "Thank Mikoto I feel a lot better now"

"Why did you use your body block an attack" Mikoto scolded at Touma as she stood in front of him.

"My hand could not reach in times that all and I don't want you to get hurt" Touma replied.

"Then you should not help! I can protect myself"

"Come on Mikoto everything is fine just let it go already"

"Geez… fine then! I think we should go back to our hotel too I bet my parent already waiting" Mikoto huffed as she remembers that they have to return to their hotel.

"Ok let go" Touma said as he stood but he stumbled because of pain on his body.

"Let me help you" Mikoto said as she slide herself underneath Touma's arm to support him to stand.

"You really don't have to help I can stand by myself"

Mikoto eye's twitch as she heard Touma "come on at least let me repay you for protecting me!"

"Okay Mikoto but wouldn't it be bad if someone from Academy city spot you doing this, people might misunderstand"

"It fine! What is a chance of people who know me to be here and it not like I'm doing anything wrong?"

"If you said so…" Touma said as he had a bad feeling about this and started walking back to their hotel with Mikoto.

After they left a middle school girl appeared out of from her hiding place, she could not believe what she saw as she quickly took a picture and start dialing a certain number.

**5 minutes ago in Joseph's restaurant **

Kuroko finally calmed down and convinced that Mikoto is actually spending time with her family not with Touma.

Saten now is very tired as she used all her of energy today for triying to convince Kuroko.

Kuroko become cheerful again as she relieved that her Onee-sama didn't want to be with Touma "You guy can order anything you want! It will be on me"

"Are you sure Shirai-san" Uiharu asked to confirm.

"Yes I'm sure…" Kuroko replied then her phone suddenly rang, she quickly check her mobile phone to see if Mikoto called her back but the number isn't her number it someone else.

She connected the call with disappointment that it not her Onee-sama "Hey Ayumi-san, aren't you having vacation with your family?"

Then a suddenly loud voice can be heard from Kuroko's phone "Shirai-san big news I cannot believe I seen this" Ayumi cried to her phone.

"What big news is this" Kuroko replied with irritate tones.

"I… I saw Misaka-san with a boy in Okinawa!"

"Heh! You go to Okinawa for vacation? Oh and about onee-sama and that man she was force to stay with him so…"

"What? Are you sure Shirai-san? It doesn't look like that here"

"What do you mean!"

Then Ayumi thought for a second to find a way to explain to Kuroko then she remembered she did took a photo of them "Give me a second Shirai-san I have a photo I will send to you now"

"Photo? What photo?" Kuroko curiously thought.

"I just sent it! Have you received it?"

Kuroko checked her phone mail box "Yes it here give me a second it still downloading" Kuroko said while waiting for her phone to download the picture. Kuroko's black aura quickly spread as she saw the photo "What the hell is this!"

"What wrong Shirai-san?" Saten asked as Uiharu was too afraid of her to ask.

Kuroko showed the photo of Mikoto supporting Touma while walking but from the angle of the photo it looks like they shoulder hugged close together while walking. "So this is the boy that Misaka-san like~" Saten said without realizing that Kuroko could hear her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Didn't a few minutes ago you told me that Onee-sama was force to stay with him" Kuroko cried with anger while her hand slowly move toward Saten.

Saten started sweating as Kuroko's hand getting closer "But I just said what Misaka-san told me I don't know anything about this"

"Argh onee-sama why… why you interest in that barbarian" Kuroko said as she continuously bangs her hand on the table.

Then a voice could be heard from her mobile phone "Hey Shirai-san! Are you ok?"

Kuroko quickly stopped and grabs her mobile phone "Of course not!" after Kuroko shouted at her mobile phone, she trying to find a way to prevent her onee-sama to be with Touma "Ayumi-san! You must follow onee-sama and report what ever happen between them" Kuroko asked Ayumi to help but it more like an order from her.

"What! But I have to meet my parent in few minutes" Ayumi replied but she also want to follow Mikoto because she never seen her act like this before.

"Just do it!" Kuroko ordered her with anger.

Ayumi sighed "Fine! But I will stop follow them when I have to meet my parent" she replied as she quickly ran toward the direction of Mikoto and Touma to catch them up.


End file.
